Forever isn't long enough with you
by Lilmissclumsyx
Summary: Right so I Lily Evans am stuck in a room with the one and only James Potter thanks to my so called friends. After everything we have been though he still wants to be with me, and I think, slowly, I might be falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

Forever isn't long enough with you

Lily looked at the brick wall that separated platform 9 and 10. She smile as she thought about how confused she was five years ago. But then as she realised this was when she first met Potter she scowled to herself.

_They arrived at the station at 10.45, pushing Lily's trunk and owl into the station looking for platform nine and three quarters. But she was unable to find it. A boy with messy black hair, a cheeky grin and hazel eyes was walking a few meters away, Lily noticed that he also had an owl with his and sticking out of his pocket was a wand._

_Lily walked over to him, she was sure that he was also going to Hogwarts but she could not be sure. Lily's family were looking at her with confused faces but she ignored them and walked straight up to James Potter. "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering, do you know were platform nine and three quarters is?" Lily asked the boy with messy black hair._

_James was staring at the girl who had just walked up to him; she had sparkling emerald green eyes. She had long fiery red hair that fell into natural curls; she had high cheekbones and a beautiful smile. James gathered she was one of the prettiest girls he had met. _

_James quickly came out of his daze to hear what she was asking him, "What's it worth?" James asked cheekily, a flicker of annoyance crept over her face and her eyes narrowed. "For you not to have me Jinxing you all year" Lily answered with a sickly smile, "tempting, very tempting, but how about a date?" _

_Lily was outraged, how dare some strange arrogant boy just ask her on a date!_

_Mrs Potter thought she should intervene before her son annoyed this poor girl even more, "Is this your first year, dear? Mrs Potter asked the young girl, Lily nodded. Mrs Potter gathered she must be muggle born and told her to walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten._

_Lily looked doubtful but she thought she should try it as the lady seemed nice enough, she thank the lady and turned to go back to her family, but before she did the arrogant boy winked at her. Lily was fuming as she reached her parents and sister, "lily, what's the matter?" asked her mother with concern. "Nothing. I know how to get to the platform though" Lily replied._

_When Lily told them what the lady said they all looked doubtful, "How about you try it and we will stay here till you go, because we may not be able to get through as we are not wizards" Jerry Evans said cautiously. Lily nodded and said goodbye to her parents, her mother hugged her tight and said, "We will miss you, don't forget to write, and have fun!" Her father hugged, "good luck Lily flower!" Lily smiled when he said her old nickname; she turned to her sister "Petunia?" She said slowly, "I will miss you, please don't hate me". Petunia turned to face Lily with a stony glare._

"_Say goodbye petunia" prompted there mother, "Bye freak" said Petunia, and stormed out of the station, Lily's mother ran after scolding her on what she said. Lily felt like she had been slapped, she had just lost her sister. And with that she turned away from her dad giving him a forced smile, and walked towards the wall. _

Lily sighed and pushed past the memory's to present day, only her dad was seeing her off today. Petunia refused to come and her mum had to go to work. "Come on dad" Lily said pulling her dubious looking dad towards the barrier.

Once they were both through the barrier Jerry Evans looked more relaxed. "Goodbye poppet, have a great time. Write to us and we will see you soon."

"Bye dad. I will and please give my love to mum and Tuni"

"I will. Have a good year, love you."

"Love you too dad" Lily said hugging her dad goodbye as he waved her onto the busy train.

The trunk still felt like a ton but she still managed to heave it onto the train the only problem was getting it into the overhead storage space. A voice came from behind her just like it did five years ago as she wondered how to get it up.

"Alright Evans? Have you lost you magic or are you just waiting for an excuse for me to help you." James Potter asked as he ran his hands through his hair and gave Lily his signature cheeky grin.

Lily scowled and cursed herself for not thinking of the obvious idea. "Piss off Potter now or my wand might _accidentally_ be shoved up your ass where your head is" But James just rolled his eyes and checked out the girl who just passed him by.

"Always the charmer Evans, always the charmer. Better go. The rest of the Hogwarts girls need me, you can't have me all to yourself. Owl me babe," James said winking at Lily before dashing off after the girl who passed him by. Lily sighed to herself as a memory flashed before her eyes.

_Lily did not manage to find Severus, so she headed onto the train and found a free compartment. She tried to lift her trunk onto the racks above the seats but it was too heavy for her and it ended up falling on her toes. Lily cried out in pain and clutching her foot and hopping on one foot. "Do you need some help with that?" asked a familiar voice._

_Lily turned around to see who had offered her help; a scowl fell on her face as she saw it was the messy haired boy who asked her on a date. "I think I can manage" Lily said shortly, "Hey! I was only asking, come on you will never get that up there by your self anyway" he replied with a cheeky smirk. Lily sighed as she knew he was right, she would never be able to lift the trunk by herself._

"_Please can you help me?" asked the red head girl, who was looking at the floor. "Sure" he replied "as long as I can share a compartment with you, and hey, I will even let you have a date with me". Lily felt her mouth drop, the arrogant idiot! He did not even know her name and he was hitting on her! Lily pushed him out of her compartment and dragged out his trunk, James just stood there trying not to laugh._

_He could not help himself; it was so funny to watch the red head get angry at him. The green eyed girl tried to shut the compartment door but did not manage as James had placed his foot there. "Before I go, what's you name?" James asked, "Lily, Lily Evans" she replied and tried to shut the door again but James had still not moved his foot. "Well Lily Evans it's nice to meet you, I am James, James Potter"._

Lily shock her head again trying to clear her mind but the distraction came when her three best friends entered the compartment.

"Lily!"

"Lily! I have missed you!"  
>"Lily! It's been ages!"<p>

"Hey guys!" Lily said happily as she hugged her friends. She had not seen them for most of the summer and the truth was she really missed having company her own age since her sister wasn't talking to her.

"Was that Potter in your compartment" Poppy joked winking at Lily who scowled at his name. "Yes, I told him I might shove my wand where his head is if he comes near me again" She said making the others laugh.

"Honestly Lils you need to give the poor boy a chance" Amber said rolling her eyes at her friend as she sat down next to Lily.

"Amber, you know what that boy is like so please don't give me hassle about him" Lily whined as Amber agreed not to bring James up again and the girls began to talk about their summers.

"So Ali, how was summer with Frank and his parents?" Lily said changing the subject to her blushing black haired friend. "It was amazing. Frank and my parents got on really well. We spent most of the time by the pool in the villa but my dad was not impressed with me wearing a bikini around Frank" Alice laughed and the other four girls looked knowingly at each other.

"Do you think he is 'the one'?" Amber asked with a dreamy look on her face as her golden curls swayed with the train. Alice went red and looked at her friends cautiously. "I think he might be"

Lily and Amber squealed while Poppy rolled her eyes "Ali why would you want one when you could have so many?" Poppy asked incredulously.

"Because not all of us like to sleep with the entire male population of Hogwarts" Lily said nudging Poppy who glared mockingly at Lily.

"Oi! I resent that! I draw the line at third years and below, not to mention Slytherin's"

"But what about the fifth year Slytherin you slept with after the potions exam?" Amber added looking at her friend disapprovingly but Poppy just waved her off.

"That was a one off; anyway he helped me with the test."

…..

"Evans!" Sirius cried pretending to run over to Lily when he saw her making her glare at the shaggy haired boy. "Oh how I have missed the Evans glare" Sirius joked flashing her a devilish grin before messing up her hair as he passed and moving on the next set of girls at the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry about him Lily. You know what he is like" Remus said sitting next to her as he greeted the girls.

"Hey Remy! Unfortunately I do know what he is like" Lily sighed as she swapped seats with Amber, who was on the other side of Lily and needed to talk to Remus about something.

"Evans long time no see" James grinned as he sat down next to Lily as the first years came in to be sorted. "Potter, sit somewhere else." Lily said turning her back to James making him more eager to annoy her, Poppy was watching them both with an amused expression.

"Come on Evans. I am only being friendly, well for now" James said waggling his eyebrows with a cheeky grin.

"Oh piss off Potter! I have a boyfriend!"

"Evans, you can hardly call Daniels a boyfriend he is more of a leech" James smirked making Poppy laugh as tiny girl got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"You could take hints from him Potter; honestly, your head is so far up your own arse I am surprised you can see your way around the castle."

"Evans, Evans, Evans, you really know nothing about me do you… I have the looks, personality and talent, Daniels on the other hand has none of these. I really don't know why you're with him when you could have me! I mean, everyone wants me!"

Poppy decide to intervene before things got really ugly. "Lily, Potter. Stop! My sister is about to be sorted!" Poppy said excitedly pointing at the girl who was sitting on the stool with the large hat dipped over her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Poppy sighed a bit as her younger sister waved at her before walking off to the Ravenclaw table. She looked like her older sister apart from her hair was lighter and straighter, her face was slightly rounder and she was a lot smaller than Poppy was at her age.

"Her name is Danni" Poppy said smiling sadly over at her sister, "She really wanted to be in Ravenclaw." Lily smiled sympathetically at her friend forgetting James annoying her. The last few people were sorted then the feast began but someone snuck up behind Lily making her jump.

"Aiden! It's so great to see you! I have missed you so much!" Lily cried hugging her boyfriend as he smiled her favourite crooked smile. "Come sit down with us!" Lily said excitedly looking pointedly at James who ignored her.

"Potter, Potter! Can you move please?" She asked and James got up to find Sirius muttering under his breath "Bloody Aiden Daniels."

**Sorry to everyone who did not want me to create the re-write but I wasn't happy with the way it was going so I have changed it slightly. Hope you like it please R&R xxx**

**Poppy May:**

**Hair: Long, dark brown and wavy**

**Eyes: Match hair colour **

**Face: Pouty mouth and high cheek bones**

**Body: Model-like**

**Fears: Being on her own**

**Talent: Astrology, Transfiguration and History of Magic**

**Ambitions: Astrologist for the ministry**

**Traits: Flirty, popular, open minded, friendly, cheerful, funny, can be selfish and likes attention.**

**Personality: Has a temper and is protective of friends**

**Relationship status: No one special at the moment**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Blood relation: Pure blood, distantly related to Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Element: Water**

**Amber White:**

**Hair: Like Poppy's but a golden blonde colour and more wavy**

**Eyes: A chocolate brown**

**Face: Small mouth, large eyes, a button nose and a few freckles **

**Body: Slim but curvy**

**Fears: Losing someone close to her**

**Talent: Charms, Potions and Ancient Runes**

**Ambitions: Healer**

**Traits: Smiley, kind, creative, graceful, forgiving, compassionate, modest, trusting and hates attention **

**Personality: Has a good sense of judgement but can be too trusting**

**Relationship Status: Falling for Remus Lupin**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Blood relation: Muggle born**

**Element: Air**

**Alice Sparks:**

**Hair: Medium length Black hair  
>Eyes: Pale blue eyes<strong>

**Face: Naturally proportioned **

**Body: Curvy**

**Fears: Frank leaving her for another girl**

**Talent: Herbology, DADA, Care of magical creatures**

**Ambitions: Herbologest for the ministry**

**Traits: Caring, cheerful, positive, honest, hard-working, responsible, unselfish but can be jealous.**

**Personality: Is down-to-earth and realistic**

**Relationship status: Long-term relationship with Frank Longbottom**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Blood relation: Half blood**

**Element: Earth**

**Lily Evans: (she may not be OC but I wanted to introduce her)**

**Hair: Urban red, long, slightly curly**

**Eyes: Almond shaped, emerald green colour**

**Face: Heart shaped face with big eyes.**

**Body: Petite but slightly curvy**

**Fears: Everyone she loves leaving her and disappointment**

**Talent: Charms, Potions, DADA and Ancient Runes.**

**Ambitions: Auror**

**Traits: Stubborn, has a temper, focused, loyal, reliable, intelligent, hardworking, caring, funny, and strong minded**

**Personality: Has a temper and cannot be easily persuaded from her views.**

**Relationship Status: Dating a Ravenclaw called Aiden Daniels.**

**House: Gryffindor **

**Blood relation: Muggle born**

**Element: Fire**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever isn't long enough with you

"Lily. Lily! LILY EVANS GET UP THIS MINUTE OR WE WILL BE LATE!

Lily moaned and pulled the pillow over her head, but Amber did not give up that easily, she pulled the duvet off Lily and started to tickle her feet. Lily struggled and giggled as Amber pulled her off the bed, "OKAY! I am up. Merlin, I was getting up anyway" muttered Lily darkly.

Amber just rolled her eyes, every year after on their first day back, Alice, Poppy and Lily were a nightmare to get up. She would know as this was the fifth year of doing it. "Come on Lily, we need to get the other two up" moaned Amber, Lily was just about to lay back down on here bed when Amber said this.

With a flick of Lily's wand she sent two jets of freezing cold water at the two fifth years that were still sleeping. "SHIT!" yelled Poppy as the cold water reached her, Alice was glaring daggers at Lily who was smiling smugly to herself, "we will get to back for that Lily!" Alice said darkly. Poppy agreed with her "to right we will", Lily just smiled sweetly at her three best friends "don't blame me, Amber forced me up. Anyways I am first in the bathroom" before she ran to the bathroom that was attached to the fifth years dormitory.

Three quarters of an hour later the four girls were ready and dressed, Poppy was applying her final layer of lip gloss before flicking her dark curls back and announcing that she was ready. "About time, I am starving" muttered Lily, but Poppy just laughed and said "race you to the common room" before running ahead. The three girls quickly followed quickly soon after, the common was empty when they reached it as everyone had already gone to breakfast.

"No wonder I am so hungry everyone is gone" Lily moaned glaring at Poppy who just shrugged. "Lils your starting to sound like Sirius about food."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO! Now let's go, Amber and Alice have left us." Poppy said looking around as they both burst out laughing.

…

Lily turned and scowled as four boys with their white shirts un-tucked and black ties loose. James ruffled his messy hair with his hand and Sirius cocked a cheeky grin at anyone who looked at him. Remus walked in with his two best friends smirking at their antics and Peter just followed behind.

"Sorry Sluggy, got held up. Bed hair you see" Sirius said sitting at his normal seat in the back as the class sniggered but Slughorn took no notice.

"Right you are Mr Black, please sit down. Hurry up now."

Lily glared at the four boys who entered like arrogant gits just as Severus shot them an annoyed glare. They sat at a cauldron at the front whilst the Marauders sat at the back. Lily was glad for the space between them.

"Come on Remy, it's only a little spider!" Sirius joked holding the eight legged creature in front of Remus's face as he glared the creature. "Pads get that away from me!" Remus hissed going red, Sirius, James and Peter were the only ones who knew about his fear of spiders.

But as Remus swatted his had away the spider fell into a bubbling cauldron.

"SHIT!"

"Pads!"

"Moony!"

"Damn it Pads! Look what you have done!"

"Me? It was your fault!"

"Was not! Was to!" As the pair bickered to each other good naturedly not really caring what was happening to the potion.

James smirked at the two before sweeping the room with his deep hazel eyes. A few girls were staring at the group dreamily so he sent them a cheeky wink. Sluggy was helping some Slytherin with the potion and Wormtail who was next to him was doing the potion for them both. But something caught his eye, Evans was with Snivellus at the front, he was smiling happily at her and Lily was laughing at something he said.

Well that wound never do… James looked around a spotted spider crawling down the side of Sirius and Remus's cauldron. Without a second thought of why it might be there he picked it up and levitated it to Snape's back.

James sat back satisfied with his work and smiled to himself, not noticing a large group of spiders crawling from his friends Cauldrons, getting bigger with every move. 

"SHIT PADS!" Remus yelling jumping onto his stool with fear as the eight legged creature scuttled on the floor. There was at least twenty and they were growing in size. As one spider entered the many cauldrons twenty more climbed out with the original one.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SPIDERS"

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"MERLIN!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"SHIT"

Yells and screams filled the classroom as the spiders crawled over and under desks. Most of the students were standing on stools away form the spiders growing fangs. Spells were shot at the beasts but nothing seemed to harm them. Professor Slughorn was standing on his desk desperately trying to shoot hexes at the growing creatures but nothing seemed to work so he was left to kicking the spiders off his desk to stop them getting to him.

"PADS! This is all your fault!" Remus yelled with a panicked look in his eye as he shot a curse at a nearby spider.

"This was you?" James yelled at Sirius angrily, he was not fond of spiders. Sirius shot an apologetic look at his friends as he kicked the legs that were climbing his stool.

James noticed that the spider he sent to Snape's back was now on Lily. And she had not noticed. The creature was getting larger and was crawling towards her neck with large fangs. James ran his hand through his hair nervously not knowing what to do but as he glanced at Lily again he realised that he need to help her.

He jumped from desk to desk trying to get Lily's attention ignoring the yells at him that filled the room. People wobbled as James pushed past them but all he cared about was Lily and how he could not let her get hurt but his joke.

"EVANS!" James yelled finally reaching a desk that was one jump away from his. She turned to him questioningly her eyes wide with panic and confusion.

"What Potter?"

But James did not stop to explain as he leapt onto the desk that Lily and Snape stood. 

"POTTER!" Snape yelled angrily as he almost fell from the desk. James sniggered slightly making Lily glare at him.

"What do you want Potter apart from almost sending us to our deaths?"

"No need to be like that Evans I was just going to say there was a spider on your back." Lily yelled and made Snape look if there was anything there. Snape saw the spider and got it off but denied seeing the spider to Lily.

"Piss off Potter. That was not even funny."

James glared at Snape and stepped onto a nearby desk extremely annoyed. James pulled out his wand and pointed it at the greasy haired boy. "Opasite Hecto"

"I HATE YOU LILY!" Snape shouted loudly, everyone gave him a strange look but it did not draw there attention much as they were still focused on killing the growing spiders. Lily shot him a slight glare but Snape just looked confused.

"I love you James Potter! And you can't have done anything to me!"

This time everyone turned to him. Most people sniggered or laughed quietly but Sirius and Remus laughed loudly looking knowingly at James. Snape covered his mouth his eyes wide with confusion and anger.

Lily turned to James who was now back laughing with his friends and glared at him with a disgusted expression. "You creep! Take it off"

"Sorry Evans no can do"

"I LOVE YOU POTTER! Never take this off me!"

"THE SPIDER!" Amber yelled her brown eyes wide as the large spider snapped his pincers menacingly at her.

"AMBER!" 

"MISS WHITE"

"AM!"

Just as the black creature was about to snap his jaws on Ambers ankles they all disappeared. And strong Scottish accent made them all turn round.

"What an earth is going on here? Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Potter and Mr Snape please report to my office immediately. Horace, is everything under control?"

"Yes Minerva, thank you." Slughorn said slightly flushed and the four boys followed her out glaring at each other.

…..

"Come on Moony, it wasn't that bad," James joked swinging an arm round his friend grinning cockily.

"Only 2 weeks with Flitch, it will be a doddle." Sirius said putting an arm round Remus's other shoulder. Remus was starting to smile now but he forced himself not to.

"It was pretty funny though Moony. It took old Minnie ten minutes before she could take it off Snivellus. I swear those were the best ten minutes of my life." Sirius continued with a solemn expression.

Now Remus burst out laughing and James and Sirius joined him grinning about their latest prank. 


	3. Chapter 3

Forever isn't long enough with you

"So my lovely friends, what's the plan today?" Poppy asked sitting on the bench before grabbing some eggs. 

"We have History of Magic with Binns first." Lily replied, Poppy sighed loudly at Lily's lack of rebellious.

"Come on Lils, it's the second week back and we haven't done anything fun! Let's skip class and do something. He won't notice anyway." Lily eyed Poppy who sat with her hands clasped in a begging position.

"Fine. What shall we do?" Lily said giving up; she had already finished the text book for this year anyway.

"YES! Any ideas Amber?"

"We still need to get the boys back for putting orange dye in our showers. I was thinking we could redecorate their room and wardrobe." Amber said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm in." Alice agreed with an equally cheeky smile.

"Right, here is the plan." Poppy whispered in hushed tones and the four friends huddled together.

…..

"Oi, Padfoot." James whispered nudging the snoring Gryffindor.

"Prongs?" Sirius said groaning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I just noticed the girls have skived off."

Sirius looked at James with an exasperated expression. "Come on Prongs, that's why you woke me?"

"No. It just gave me an idea, lets bunk off we only are thirty minutes in and it's a double period." Sirius sat up straighter and grinned at his best friend. Then the four Marauders left the sleeping class and dull ghost.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked trying to keep up with his friends fast pace but by now he was getting red in the face.

"We are going to the lake but we need to get the map from the dorm first." James said.

They made it to the common room without getting caught and the fat lady barely noticed them as she chattered away merrily to her friend.

"One second." Remus said halting the three just as Sirius was about to turn the door knob. He could have sworn he just heard a giggle but he brushed it off and opened the door anyway.

"NO!" Sirius yelled and Remus's mouth fell open. Their normally gold and red dorm was filled with silver and green.

Each wall was painted completely green and silver writing was drawn onto the walls saying things like 'Slytherin forever' and 'snakes beat lions'. Their red and gold sheets were now the colour of summer trees and glittering jewellery.

James rushed over to his wardrobe and opened it with a bang, to his dismay he saw all his robes and muggle clothes were now green and silver, each embodied with slogans. He pulled out his wand and tried to turn everything back to normal but nothing seemed to work.

A muffled giggled made everyone turn around and listen closely and then it happened again and Sirius flung himself on the ground. The first thing he saw hiding under his messy bed was a mess of chestnut brown hair.

"POPPY!" Sirius roared and Poppy rolled over unable to stop her laughter she collapsed in a heap of giggles. For a moment Sirius looked like he was going to kill his childhood friend but then a grin spread across his face.

"You are so dead Poppy May!" Then he started tickling her with fury as she begged him to stop.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS STOP!" She yelled between spurts of true laughter.

Suddenly the three other girls came to Poppy's rescue from the beds but James, Remus and Peter stood in the way each wearing devil matching smiles.

"NO! Potter!" Lily shrieked but James persuaded her, they chased each other around the room shooting harmless charms at each other.

Amber and Alice had teamed up against the two remaining boys and were running around the dorm until they locked themselves in the boy' bathroom.

"ALRIGHT TRUCE! I am not spending another second in there." Amber said coming out coughing followed by an equally coughing Alice.

Everyone stopped and turned around. "Damn Amber, you gave up quick." Poppy said shaking her head still giggling lightly.

"I have to admit that was a pretty good prank. We might have some Marauderetts coming up." Sirius joked and Poppy climbed on his back to show she was still power over him.

"Well we are girls, so are pranks are bound to be better than yours." Lily said smirking but James did not look impressed.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"We should have karaoke!"

Everyone turned to Sirius with bemused faces at his randomness.

"What? It's a good idea!" Sirius said defensively.

"It is! Let's ask Dumbledore!" James said with his excitement growing. Remus nodded enthusiastically and Peter smiled happily, secretly hoping that he would not have to sing.

The girls still looked unconfused however, "Come on girls! It will be fun! We can make it fifth years and above and since we thought of it we get more than one go!" Sirius begged.

Poppy turned to her friends with a sly grin. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"Sounds good!" Alice said grinning, Lily shrugged and nodded only Amber still looked unconvinced

"Singing? Really?"

"Amber! It will be fun, you don't have to sing if you don't want to, I am sure Sirius would take your place happily." Sirius nodded with a lopsided grin at Remus's idea.

"Okay, but I am not singing."

"Let's go!"

They all trooped towards the stone gargoyle chatting merrily about the great idea of having a karaoke party.

"Erm, what's the password?" Lily said looking around at the group but everyone looked blank.

"Bertie botts beans."

"Frizzing wizzbee"

"Skittles!"

"Hershey kisses!"

"Mars!"

"White Dreams"

"Chocolate frogs!"

"Wonka Sweetarts!" Everyone turned to Amber with questioning looks but they were even more surprised when the staircase revealed it's self.

The headmaster sat next to his desk watching the group of fifth years trail into his study, each with a secretive smile. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled as he thought of this mischief they were about to tell him about.

For Dumbledore it was students like these that made him love his job, they were smart and studious but they were fun and mischief which made them entertaining to watch over. Someday they would grow up and achieve great things but for now they would be the life and soul of the school.

"So what can I help you with?" Dumbledore said leaning forwards.

The group looked at each other wondering who was going to be daring enough to ask. A few moments later Poppy grew tried of the quiet and she stepped forwards.

"Well Sir, we were wondering if we could have a karaoke party one evening. We could make it a bit of a party. One for the upper school and one for the lower one."

A smile broke across Dumbledore's face, he loved the idea. "That sounds wonderful. But could it wait till Halloween, I am sure you are aware that we do something every Halloween and Valentines and this would be a marvellous thing to do."

"That sounds great!" Sirius said grinning madly.

"I am glad you think so Mr Black. Perhaps you all and Mr Longbottom would like to organise it?" The group nodded and Alice's smile brightened at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Thank you sir" Lily said before they all turned to leave, they were just about to go when Dumbledore's chuckling voice said.

"I think you should go back to lessons after lunch, we would not want you to miss a whole day of lessons."

…

"This is gunna be so awesome!" Aiden grinned gripping his girlfriend's hand. In front of them James made vomiting movements to Sirius.

They were now in Charms having followed the headmaster's advice and Lily was telling her boyfriend the great news.

"Oh Evans, when does the spell you girls used ware off?" Sirius asked.

"In a week."

"What?"

"You should thank Amber for that, Poppy wanted to make it a month."

Sirius muttered darkly under his breath and Lily guessed that he and James were making a list of possible pranks to get back at them with.

"So Lils, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend for our one year anniversary, I have a surprise."

"Sure, that would be great."

Finally the bell went and the class began to pack up whilst Flitwick muttered about extra help in the evenings.

"See you later Lils."

"Bye Aiden."

She kissed him softly before hugging him, slightly bugged that Sirius and James waited for her both wearing their signature cheeky grins.

"See you later Lils."

"Bye Aiden. Love you forever and ever."

Sirius and James said once Aiden was out of ear shot that sounded nothing like them. "Grow up Potter and Black."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sirius asked throwing one arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Honestly Evans its like you don't know us at all" James said fending hurt as he threw his arm over Lily's other shoulder.

But Lily still did not look amused. Luckily both boys got distracted as a girl from Ravenclaw with jet black hair winked at them and set a flirtatious smile at them. Lily rolled her eyes but both boys winked back.

"I call dibs." Sirius said before James could, James huffed but said nothing whilst Sirius ran after the girl putting an arm round her.

"Just you and me now Evans. Alone."

"Merlin help me."

"Come on Evans, I am not that bad."

Lily snorted and sent James a look that told him she thought otherwise.

"So I was thinking, I have an amazing voice. And I guess you have an alright voice. So my plan is to put our two voices together at Karaoke and create a great song! What do you say Evans? Let me take you to the Halloween Karaoke."

"No."

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying. Wait up, Melissa I have an idea."

Lily watched him run over to the next girl, typical James. Little did she know that it was the only way James knew to stop the rejection from Lily from hurting.

**Hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Forever isn't long enough with you

Remus watched two guys shamelessly flirt with the golden haired girl; the book in front of him protected him from being noticed. They were older than her by a year or so, both taller and broader than himself. They grinned and joked and she smiled back, her friends shared secretive smiles but she was still oblivious to it all. She never noticed how people watched as she walked past, how she could draw attention from everyone in the room just by standing.

The guys eventually walked away with defeat and Remus breathed a sigh of relieve. If only he had the courage to talk to her, of course they had chatted but Remus never said what he truly wanted to. How could a perfect angel such as Amber like a nightmarish werewolf like himself. She needed someone complete.

"Moony!"

Sirius and James sat down next to him both sharing the scary face. The face of them causing trouble.

"Hello Padfoot, Prongs. Had enough torturing Snivellus for one day?"

"Well Moony my furry friend, you know what they say. Don't eat all your sweets at once." James said wisely, Remus shook his head at his friend's awful comparison. However Sirius still looked as puzzled as ever.

"What have sweets go to do with that git?"

"Never mind Sirius." Remus replied not having the energy to explain things to the clueless boy.

He snuck another look at Amber, she was now laughing, her hair was thrown back into a golden cascade.

"Sing to her at Halloween."

Remus spun round to face James in shock, how could he know? Remus was unable to speak as James smirked.

"Come on Moony, you are the worst liar I have ever met. It's written all over your face. Has been for years." Sirius nodded grinning widely at James words.

"Bu-but I could never. She would never feel the same." Remus said sadly but his friends scoffed.

"Moony, call yourself a Marauder. You need to do this and you know it."

….

The weeks passed relatively eventfully, everyone fell back into routine, James constantly begged Lily to date him, she grew mad, cursed him which made him more determine. Sirius flirted with every girl that came across his path and he became more immune to the consequences of his actions. Remus fell in love with Amber more and more everyday but he still had not found the courage to tell her.

Classes became more difficult by the hour as the pressure for the O. grew more threatening. Teachers piled homework onto the groaning students trying with vain to make them more organised. The only teacher that seemed to go easy on them was Slughorn.

"Now class in this lesson we will be learning about love potions. They sound fun and exciting but in fact they are very dangerous."

James took this as a queue to turn off as Remus began to take notes. James would borrow them later. He watched Lily and Snape talk at ease; she seemed so relaxed with that snake. It was something he could never understand, Snape was a death eater in the making and yet he and Lily were best friends.

"Prongs?"

James looked up to see his shaggy haired best friend peering down at him with concern.

"Pads?"

"You look annoyed."

"Snivellus." 

Sirius grinned widely, James looked up at him questioningly, what an earth could be such good news.

"It's been a while since Snivellus has been taught a lesson."

James joined in with the grin getting what Sirius meant. Remus however did not look impressed, he said nothing but he sent them an annoyed eye roll. Remus never enjoyed the Snape tormenting as much as his friends but he never stopped them.

"I am in otherwise I tell Lily." They both turned around to see Poppy leaning into them. They looked at each other before deciding wordlessly.

"You're in." 

"So what's the plan?" Poppy said rubbing her hands together.

"Moony what's that potion?" Sirius asked pointing to where Slughorn was teaching.

Remus gave Sirius a warning look then said, "Love potion."

Sirius and James turned to each other with identical grins, Poppy shot them a questioning glance but Remus groaned turned away.

"Right Pops this is the plan, Jamesie and I will distract old Sluggy and Moony will get the potion. Then you need to somehow get Snivellus to drink it."

"Don't get me involved." Remus said firmly and the two Marauders groaned.

"Come on Moony."

"No."

"Fine. Wormy? You up for it?" Peter shot them an exited grin then a jerky nod of the head.

"How an earth am I meant to get Snape to drink something?" Poppy protested but Sirius just shrugged.

"You wanted in. That's your role. Now Prongsy lets make an explosion."

A few moments later a loud bang and orange smoke erupted from James cauldron. Sirius and James began to cough loudly and soon the whole class was watching with interest. Slughorn waddled over and started to question them; that's when Peter snuck to the front of the classroom and took a flask of love potion.

"Honestly boys, you need to be more careful. Now let's get back to work."

Snape shot the Marauders a disgusted glare and Lily just shook her head half amused. They walked back to their desk at the front and James felt a knife twist in his stomach, he wanted to rip Snape's greasy hair right from his skull.

"I got it!" Peter giggled handing the flask to his friends who grinned.

"Thanks Wormtail. Now let's add the hair." Sirius said making James laugh.

"You have it?"

"Prongsy my friend, always be prepared." Sirius said wisely but Poppy snorted.

"Who's hair is it?"

"Dear old Minnie."

Poppy looked taken aback, "You have McGonagall's hair? Why an earth would you carry that about?"

"For times like this." Sirius said simply. Poppy didn't know whether to laugh or sent Sirius to the hospital wing so she settled for small giggle.

"Right, Pops it's up to you."

"Right, give me till lunch, we need to disguise it. He will recognise it otherwise."

"Done."

The three Marauders and Poppy waited excitedly for lunch, they had already been down to the kitchens to put it in Snape's drink.

Nothing seemed to happen as Snape ate his meal, unknowingly being watched by some mysterious Gryffindor's.

"What have you done?" Lily said looking over to her friend.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" Poppy asked trying to look casual.

"Because I know you too well. Is it something to do with Black, because he looks rather shifty too." Lily said looking at one to the other.

Sirius grinned and winked at Poppy, before flashing Lily an innocent grin. "Come on Evans, have a little faith."

"I do. I have faith that trouble follows you and Poppy has joined in. Just tell me, please!" 

Sirius looked at Poppy for a moment before grinning slowly, "Alright Evans you caught us. Poppy and I just had sex in the broom closet."

Lily gazed at her friend and frenemy for a moment before laughing, "I knew it! Amber you owe me 10 galleons!"

James started to chuckle as Poppy's smirk turned to outrage. Amber sighed heavily trying to hide her smile.

"Damn Poppy, couldn't you wait a month?"

"Amber?"

"Yes?"

"Sirius tell them that it never happened!" Poppy said glaring at everyone.

"Okay sweetheart. It never happened" Sirius said with a wink.

"Damn it!"

Sirius laughed again and put his arms around her but she shrugged him off. "Okay, okay, I'm winding you all up. Nothing happened."

Amber and Lily shared a look but said nothing else, not wanting to wind up their friend anymore.

They next had Transfiguration with McGonagall, James and Sirius sat bored at the back. For them Transfiguration was easy but a few rows ahead Lily was taking rapid notes. James stared at the girl with long flowing red hair and for a moment his breath caught in his throat. There was not other girl like her.

He scribbled down a note then chucked it at the back of Lily's head, it hit her perfectly and James high fived his best friend. Lily turned around to glare at them but then she picked up the note and unfolded it.

James heard Amber giggle as she read over her friends shoulder at his note. Lily wrote something down then chucked it back at him without even looking.

**Dear the beautiful Evans.**

**You are truly one of a kind; will you do me the honour and go to the Halloween karaoke with me?  
>All my heart and soul<strong>

**James Potter xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Aka Marauder Prongs and Hogwarts heartbreaker  
><strong>

_Grow up Potter. Go kiss a dementor._

Sirius snorted with laughter and James put his head on the table, yet again he was rejected. He could hear Remus chuckle along with Sirius. Cheeky fuckers.

When he looked up he saw the lesson had moved on and they were now practising the charms. McGonagall was leaning over Snape trying to show him the correct way to wave his wand.

Curiously James watched Snape blush as the woman spoke to him; Snape never blushed, this could only mean the potion worked. James motioned to his two fellow pranker's and they casually walked past.

Snape was nodding vigorously as McGonagall explained the wand movement to him; he was blushing furiously and trying to cross his legs. This could only mean one thing.

Poppy looked at Snape's lap and sure enough an evident tent was sticking up. She snorted with laughter and pointed so James and Sirius saw. Snape looked up at them with a death glare but they ignored it and carried on laughing.

McGonagall glared at them trying to work out what was so funny; she was outraged when Sirius stood on the desk and yelled out.

"SNIVELLUS HAS A BONER FROM MCGONAGALL!" The whole class turned and began to laugh, everyone apart from Lily.

Snape felt his face heat up as he realised what they had done. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU POTTER AND BLACK!" He yelled rushing from the room. He felt utterly humiliated.

McGonagall began to question the three Gryffindor's with fury and when she found out what happened. Poppy, Sirius, James and Peter all had detention for two weeks.

But that was nothing compared to how upset Lily was with them. And it hit James and Poppy most.


End file.
